


Princess

by WinterReadingerDixon67



Series: Marvel OneShots [8]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Because we all need more Dad Bucky, Bucky Barnes Fluff, Daddy Bucky, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Husband Bucky, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dad bucky, domestic bucky, winter soldier fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8362321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterReadingerDixon67/pseuds/WinterReadingerDixon67
Summary: Bucky & his daughter having a tea party and the reader comes home to see him chasing her around the house while she’s naked, because she just finished taking a bath and won’t get into her clothes.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissZombieCake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissZombieCake/gifts).



> This was requested by MissZombieCake, I hope this is what you wanted hun! I loved writing this! Enjoy this tooth-rotting Dad Bucky one everyone!

_ Readers POV _

 

All you wanted to do, was take a long hot bath wash the stench of work off your skin while reading a book and drink a big glass of wine. Work was horrendous, clients were upset over an item they clearly wanted and you were left to clean up the mess. Thank goodness you could just let it all go once you got to your car. 

You opened the door to your [Victorian Home](http://megankmurphy.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/12/Screen-Shot-2013-12-08-at-10.26.08-AM.png). You and Bucky were both happy with an apartment, but ever since you gave birth to Talia, you were in need of a bigger space. Which meant a yard, because two-year-olds are pretty much human sized batteries. Thanks to Tony, he found just what you were looking for. You had to hand it to him, he had great taste. But when you walked in, you weren’t expecting to see your husband chasing after a very energetic naked two-year-old. 

 

\------ Earlier that day --------

 

_ Bucky’s POV _

 

“Okay Talia, mommy’s gone and we have the  _ whole  _ house to ourselves. What do you want to do first?”

I picked up our two-year-old from the porch after we waved mom off as she left for work. (Y/N) dreaded leaving for work every morning. All she wanted to do was spend time with Talia rather than having to deal with difficult clients. I always told her she could just work for Tony and just work from home, but she loved her job, even though her days ended like crap. 

 

“Daddy, can we have a tea party?” 

 

I smile down at her, her big brown eyes wide as saucers. She looked exactly like her mother, spitting image. All the way from her hair, eyes, nose, down to the galaxy of freckles scattered across her cheeks. But according to (Y/N), she got my smile and apparently my sense of humor. When it came to tea parties, she insisted we go all out and I was more than willing to do what the lady requested. 

“Anything for you Princess.” I peck her nose, she squealed and squirmed in my arms. 

“Daddy! Daddy stop that tickles!” She placed her small hands on my stubbly cheeks, pushing my face away from hers. I quirk my eyebrow at her. 

“Oh really? Does it tickle when I do this?” I pepper kisses under her chin, rubbing my cheek against hers. My heart burst as she laughed as I continued to tickle her. After a few seconds, I pull away and adjust her on my hip and kiss her forehead. “I love you, Talia.”

She grabbed my face again in her hands and started placing kisses all over my face, before placing a final one on my nose. “I love you too daddy.” We rubbed our noses together and headed towards the kitchen to start on our tea party. I set Talia on the counter as I headed over to grab the necessities that were required for the ‘perfect tea party’. The screen on the wall beeped, informing of an incoming video call. Talia’s face jerked towards me as she bounced up and down on the counter.

“Daddy can I answer it, please! Pretty please?” She always wanted to be the one to answer it, I laugh at her puppy dog face and cave. I always caved when she made that face.  _ ‘Damn you Steve for teaching her that.’ _

 

“Go ahead Princess, remember to be polite, though.” After a hurried thank you, she straightened her back and grew serious. Going into what (Y/N) called, ‘Princess Mode’. 

“This is the Barnes residence, Princess Talia speaking. What is it you require?” Yup, she totally takes after her mom. Steve’s face appeared on the screen, he backed away a few feet and gave her a deep bow. 

“Goodmorning your highness, is the man of the house present?” Steve, stupid punk. He was enjoying this way too much, but of course, we all did, whatever made her happy. “Hi, Steve, what’s up?” I asked him as I place Talia’s cookies on a tray along with her favorite crackers. 

“Are Nat and I still coming over later to pick up Talia?” It was the first weekend of the month, which meant Steve and Nat would come over and take Talia away for the weekend. Since they were Talia’s aunt and uncle, (Y/N) deemed it best she’d spend time with the rest of the team as much as she could. Not to mention, it gives both (Y/N) and I time alone.

“Yeah, (Y/N) gets off work at 3 today. Why don’t you guys swing by around 4? That way she can spend time with Talia before you both leave.” I help Talia off the counter and grab the plate of goods and the tea, in this case ‘apple juice’ with my other hand. 

 

“Sounds good, we’ll stop by then.” 

 

“Daddy, Mr. Cuddles is waiting! We can’t keep them waiting or the tea will get cold!” Talia started tugging on my sweats, pulling me out of the kitchen. 

“Yeah Buck, Mr. Cuddles is waiting.” Steve laughed on the other end. 

 

“Punk, we all know you’re jealous ‘cause you’re never invited.” He gasped, “Oh shut up jerk, I am not!” 

“Language, Mr. Rogers. Or my mommy’s going to wipe your mouth out with soap for saying a bad word.” I held back a laugh when Talia pointed at the screen, causing Steve to look down in shame. “Sorry Princess Talia, that was a mean thing for me to say.” She nodded at him and looked up at me, then back to Steve. 

“Now you have to say sorry to my daddy. You hurt his feelings.” Steve’s face shot straight at me with his bitch face on. Oh man, did I love it when Talia answered our calls, mainly when it was Steve. This was just way too much fun. Putting on a hurt expression I just stared right back at him, “Yeah Steve, you hurt my feelings.”  He glared at me but quickly changed his face before Talia could scold him some more. 

“I’m sorry Bucky, I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings.” I could tell he hated doing that, but we all knew Talia wouldn’t let it go if he didn’t. I shrug and wave him off.

 

“No harm man, I forgive you. But we do have to go, see you later Steve.” I hang up after he says goodbye and we head up to Talia’s room to start our tea party with Mr. Cuddles. 

 

\----- An Hour Later -------

 

“No daddy, you’re doing it wrong! See?” Talia held up her Ariel teacup and showed me her right pinky. “You have to have your pinky like this. Mommy says it’s good manners.” I pick up my teacup again and stick out my left pinky, showing her. 

 

“Am I doing it right, Princess?” She nods in approval as she pours Mr. Cuddles, her stuffed elephant, more apple juice. “Would it be alright if I had another cookie, sweetie?” My heart swelled when she leaned over to her to where he sat on his chair and started whispering in his ear. Looking at me quickly, before continuing to talk with Mr. Cuddles. 

“Uh-huh, only if you wear a princess crown. Mr. Cuddles has invited us out to a ball and we need to look pretty.” At least she didn’t insist on painting my nails this time, I never lived that one down. Not to mention it took awhile to get the nail polish out of the gears in my left hand. We had to replace a rug the next day too, but it was all worth it when a huge smile formed on her face. 

“I don’t know what one to wear, can you help me, Princess Talia?” She jumped up from her spot on the floor and ran to her closet. I removed my hair from its bun and ran my fingers through it quickly. Leaning back on my hands I listened to her talk quietly to herself as she decided what one I should wear. It didn’t take much longer when she came running back in with a tiara. I turn around on the floor to face her, uncrossing my legs so she could stand in between them. 

 

“Here you go daddy!” She showed me the crown, it was one of her favorites and she loved it when I wore it. 

 

“You want to put it on for me?” She bubbled with excitement, her face showing so much joy. I leaned my head towards her, so she could reach. She placed the tiara on my head and played around with my hair to make it look perfect. How did I become so lucky to have her as my daughter? How did I become so lucky in the first place? My thoughts were interrupted when she stepped back to observe her handy work. 

“Now you look pretty, daddy.” I grabbed my phone and turned her around so her back faced me. I let her hold out the phone in front of us as we made funny faces at the camera. She let out a squeal when I grabbed her in my arms and jumped up off the floor with her. Twirling her around, as we danced in her room along as Under the Sea played from my phone. She wrapped her tiny arms around my neck and started to sing along with the song. 

 

“Daddy, it’s your part next.” She looked at me, singing her part, then pointing at me when it was my turn. We continued to sing as we made our way towards her bathroom. I put her down and grabbed a clean towel for her to use. 

“Wash your hands baby, then we can start on dinner okay?” I left her to get washed up as I cleaned up her room and put away the food we ate during our tea party. Talia was already in the kitchen waiting for me holding a box of mac & cheese.

“Daddy, can you make mac & cheese? Please?” I took the box from her hand and lifted her up on the counter to watch me make dinner. “Only if you eat some veggies too, baby.” She scrunched up her face in disgust. 

“Do I have to?” I kiss her head softly and kneel in front of her. “You want to grow up strong don’t you?” She nodded her head slowly. Her eyes squinted as she thought about her choices. 

 

“Can I have carrots please?” I smiled at her, kissing her forehead, “Of course, Princess.” I got started on dinner and sang along with Talia as the songs continued to play. 

 

\----- Present -----

 

“Talia! Talia get back here!” 

 

Maybe letting her have extra cookies was a bad idea, because now she had even more energy than usual. I chased after her from where she used to be standing in the bathroom. We were just finishing her bath after her apple juice fiasco during dinner and now she thought it would be a good idea to play tag. By the time I got her out of the tub and dried off, she took off like a rocket. If (Y/N) was here, she would have a fit and most likely scold Talia for running around the house in her birthday suit. But hey, what can you do right? Plus I thought it was adorable. It wouldn’t be the first time this happened either. With her Ariel towel in hand, I took off after her down the stairs.Talia was running down the hallway that lead past the front door, seeing my opportunity I ran around and surprised her at the other end. Just as the front door was opening. 

“Come here you little squirt!” Talia squealed and ran the opposite way. I ran past the front door, not noticing who was there. Eventually, I caught Talia and wrapped her in her towel and swung her around a few times. We were too busy to laugh to even notice the door was even open and a very shocked individual was watching. 

 

“Daddy! You cheated!”

 

“Oh yeah, says the princess who had a head start.” I lowered her onto my hip, securing the hood of the towel over her head to cover her eyes. 

“Daddy!” I pepper her face with kisses as I walk back towards the hallway, I turn to face the door, only to be stopped in my tracks. What time was it? I look at the clock on the wall to see it was 4 o’clock. (Y/N) was late, she’s never late.

 

“Doll, welcome home.” I took in her appearance. Her hair was put up in a messy bun, her makeup was smudged and she looked exhausted. She looked around us and the floor, taking in how cleaned the house was. (Y/N) was so used to coming home from work to see toys littering the floor and usually a pillow, blanket fort in the living room. Now I’m really glad I convinced Talia if she picked up all her toys, we could watch a movie while eating dinner. 

“Mommy!” Talia screamed when she noticed her. (Y/N)’s face lifted, giving our two-year-old a huge smile. She closed the door, dropped her purse and keys and crouched down as I put Talia down so she could run into (Y/N)’s open arms. 

“Hey baby, what did you and dad do today while I was gone?” I smile as I watched them exchange kisses and hugs. (Y/N) kicked off her heels and walked up to where I was leaning against the wall. 

“Daddy and I had a tea party with Mr. Cuddles! Then we played dress up, then daddy made Mac & Cheese and we watched Ariel!” We couldn’t help but exchange a smile, I wrap my arm around her and lean my chin on her shoulder. 

“That sounds like fun, baby! Did dad use his pinky finger when drinking his tea?” (Y/N) looked up at me and lifted her eyebrow, but I just roll my eyes. Talia nodded eagerly.

“Uh huh, I taught him how. He even wore my princess crown!” I groan into her neck, not needing to look at (Y/N) to know she was gawking at me. The things I do for Talia I tell ya, I just can’t tell her no. 

“Well, that’s something I got to see. But not right now, mommy’s tired.” I squeezed her waist, kissing her lips quickly before taking Talia from her.  

 

“Come here princess, let’s finish getting you ready for Aunt Nat and Uncle Steve okay?” I give (Y/N) another kiss, “Be right back, Doll.” 

 

As she heads towards the kitchen, I head towards Talia’s room and finish getting her ready. Ten minutes later, we have her bag packed, along with Mr. Cuddles and a few coloring books. Not long after that, the doorbell rang, announcing they arrived. I carried Talia down the stairs on my left hip, with her bag on my right. (Y/N) was chatting with Steve and Nat when we came into the hallway. 

“Aunty Nat, Uncle Steve!” As soon as I put her down she took off once again, towards them. Nat grinned widely and crouched down to her level to catch her.

 

“There’s my favorite принцесса!” 

 

“Thank you guys for doing this, really.” (Y/N) leaned back into my chest as I wrapped my arms around her waist. 

“Don’t worry about it (Y/N), you two work hard enough already. You need time for yourselves.” Nat replied while Steve grabbed Talia’s bag. 

“Well, we gotta go if we want to get back in time for her to see Thor before he leaves.” We say our goodbye’s, giving Talia another kiss, telling her to be on her best behavior and that we’ll see her in two days. 

With my arms still around (Y/N), I start walking us backwards further into the house towards the stairs. She turns in my arms and wrapping hers around my neck. I lean down and give her a much long needed kiss. I hold her tighter against me, feeling her relax. I pull back to rub my nose along her jaw and down her neck, leaving a trail of feather light kisses as I went down. Biting her skin gently where her neck and shoulder met, smiling against her soft skin when she shivered. 

I kiss a trail back up to her ear nipping it slightly, “Why don’t you go start a bath, doll? I’ll be up there soon.” She pulls herself out of my arms and starts to walk up the stairs, stopping to glance at me over her shoulder. 

“Only if you plan on joining me, Mr. Barnes.” She winked at me and continued up the stairs. 

“You can count on it, doll.” I was about to leave when she called me back to the stairs. I looked up at her to see her with a coy smile on her face. I squinted at her, she had a plan up her sleeve and I wasn’t sure whether or not I should trust her. 

 

“Yeah, (Y/N)?”

 

“You can only join me if you show me picture proof of you wearing her crown.” I let out a loud groan and let me head fall back. But how could I refuse her brown-eyed puppy dog face? How can I ever say no to my girls? I pull out my phone from my back pocket searching for the photo, happy to have my wife and my favorite princess in my life. 

  
~~~ Принцесса - Princess 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always taking requests!!


End file.
